1. Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to current connection devices, and in particular, the invention relates to producing a current connection from the outside into a tank. In tanks for storing or transporting combustible hazardous materials, it is often necessary to introduce a high electrical power into the tank. For example, submergible pumps disposed inside tanks are utilized in plants for storing and transporting liquefied natural gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to introduce the power necessary for the pumps to inside the tank, connection apparatuses with gas-tight electrical leads are used. The cables that are to be connected are usually screwed with cable lugs to the conductors of the power leads. Plants of this type, of course, are often set up or maintained by personnel with undefined basic qualifications. If a lead is to be changed or re-introduced after a maintenance operation, there is the danger that when the cables are connected, mechanical damage or errors may occur, such as, e.g., mixing up phases and in this way, possibly causing short circuits and a defective tight connection. In the case of combustible hazardous materials, it is precisely these types of errors that may have fatal consequences. In addition, the connection procedure is very time-consuming.